Beatrice Le Beak
Beatrice Le Beak is a character from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. She made a portrait cameo in "Hook's New Parrot", and later made her first actual physical appearance in "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak". Her pet bird is a falcon. She is the sneaky bird-like pirate captain whose thievery rivals that of Captain Hook. She is voiced by Teri Hatcher. Appearance Beatrice has light brown skin and black hair while sporting a blue hat and coat. Her most prominent feature is her large nose that resembles a bird's beak, hence her last name. However, an earlier design had her with lighter skin, red hair and red pirate attire. Roles in the series In "Captain Hook's Parrot," Beatrice makes a brief cameo as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. This earlier design she was a red head and wore red clothing. Beatrice Le Beak made her first physical appears in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!," where she now has black hair and wears blue pirate attire. Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw swoops down and swipe Captain Hook's hat off his head who was quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Le Beak's pet knowing that Beatrice Le Beak couldn't be far behind.Beatrice then appear by rowboat claiming her ship was wreck,Captain Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard when she over hears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem when she takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky, and Bones a drift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. reluctantly Hook except the puny pirates help and gave chase to Rainbow Falls were Beatrice Le Beak has abandon ship leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is trick by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. Beatrice couldn't care less about the Jolly Roger and continued after the Splendor Gem fueling Captain Hook fire refusing to allow Le Beak to beat him to the treasure Hook gave chase and confronts Beatrice behind the falls. As the two greedy pirates battle for control of the Splendor Gem they fall through the entrance behind the falls but are rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust losing the Splendor Gem to the Never Sea. Beatrice and Fast Claw are last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew and force to walk the plank but Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw escape with one of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hooks. Beatrice returns in the episode "Pirate Pals" much to the surprise of Captain Hook and Smee when they payed Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Islee. They tried to warn Red Jessica about Le Beak's sneaky reputation but Red Jessica didn't believe them. But she'd soon wish she had when Beatrice cast Red Jessica and her kitten Rosie out of Crimson Castle as she makes off with Red Jessica's art collection but she is thwarted by Red Jessica and the combined forces of Hook and Jake's crew. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Le Beak and Fast Claw decide to escape with Red Jessica's treasured art collection and ship, the Rose, with the other pirates in pursuit with Bucky and the Jolly Roger. After a long chase Beatrice is captured yet again by the combined forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew, and Red Jessica's collection and ship have been return. Beatrice is last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island but before Hook could put his plan into motion, Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode Mystery of the Missing Treasure!, Jake and his crew discover that someone has stole the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and his crew.Jake and his crew continue searching for clues for answer it wasn't until they discover a brown feather and ask the Sing-Songbird to identify the feather, the Sing-Songbird knew feather belong to Fast Claw who belongs to Beatrice Le Beak Captain Hook overheard and offered his assistance to help the puny pirate team reclaim their treasure chest but this was merely a rues so he could snatch up the treasure for himself. Jake and his crew constructed a fake treasure chest on Pirate Island beach and hid among the foliage with Hook and Mr. Smee waiting for Le Beak's greed to be her undoing. Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw soon arrive all according to plan attempted to steal the chest but she learn the chest was worthless when she is confronted by Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Hook and Smee. Jake demanded the return of the chest but Beatrice Le Beak refuses and tries to make her escape with the Team Treasure Chest by rowboat but Captain Hook true colors are revealed when he tries stealing the treasure chest for himself Beatrice confronts Hook for the treasure.While the two greedy pirates battle for control of the treasure chest Izzy use her pixie dust to lift the treasure chest out of Le Beak and Hook's grasp allowing Jake and his crew to control of the the Team Treasure Chest once more. Beatrice Le Beak reappears at the end of the episode back at the Jolly Roger Hook notice his hat, coat and even hook hand have been stolen by Beatrice Le Beak who sail off wearing Captain Hook attire. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Vandals Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Female Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains